


This Moment

by kurasio



Series: Heartbreaker [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 通常故事需要有個結局，可是生活從來沒有。我們劃下逗點，稍作暫停，然後還是持續滾動。





	1. Chapter 1

半夜醒來時李東赫還沒有離開，我伸手探觸他的所在，將他從床墊的邊陲拉得更近一些。他在夢中囈語，想要擺脫糾纏卻又想要靠近，翻了幾個身才又停下。他的頭髮有我的洗髮精的味道，頸間卻又有特殊的柑橘香氣，我想起他帶了自己的身體乳液放在淋浴間，舔起來是苦的。

我用手臂圈出一個鬆籠的空間，他卻將手腳纏上我的軀體，好像非得嵌在一起毫無縫隙才肯罷休。他醒著的時候任性又明媚，睡著時卻像個嬰兒。

我眷戀於他溫暖的胸腹、柔軟的頭髮、修長的腿和蜜色的肌膚，同樣甜如蜜的聲音以及張牙舞爪地說話，像一隻精力蓬勃的獸，用牙齒和指甲在我身上留下痕跡。我喜歡他說話時掀著嘴唇的模樣，露出小巧的門牙，接吻時伸出的舌頭，以及做愛的時候失焦的雙眼。

你喜歡我嗎？可是你喜歡我嗎？他總是那樣問，當我回答時卻又不肯相信。他偶爾會露出寂寞的表情，幾個突然轉折的瞬間，然後變得格外小心。

起初他不願在我的房間裡留下生活的痕跡，他認為這段關係是不安定的，隨時可能支離。在最快樂的時候開始流淚，傷心時浸漬沉默，當我伸出手，他不敢將手掌疊上。有時他又是跋扈蠻橫的，在餐廳搶奪我盤子裡的主食，闖進浴室讓簡單的淋浴變得繾綣漫長，或者堅持在沙發上親吻到嘴唇發腫。我很樂意讓他為所欲為，可是過了某個臨界點他又開始疑慮。我現在還是無法相信，他說，我總是無法相信。

我只能一次次親吻他的手指、掌心、眼角、鼻頭、嘴唇、下顎，直到眼淚的鹹味變淡，交疊的溫度上升。

我們在安全且適切的範圍裡試探彼此的可能性，惴惴不安，在碰撞之前停下，卻又不想躲開。你是很溫柔的人，他說，我總怕你只是為了彌補一些其實已經痊癒的傷痕。

我氣惱地說，你明明知道我想要的更多。

與李東赫的關係始於夏季，確認則花了更長的時間。我總是想著他知不知道當他用微醺的語氣向我索討什麼的時候我從無法拒絕，他在夏日夜晚隔著電話線路告訴我他想見我，我卻以尚未準備好開始一段關係的說辭搪塞。可是那明明已經開始了，年長的co-worker聽見了，用漂亮的眼睛警告我，虛張聲勢總會付出代價。

彼時我正處於巨大的焦慮之中，關於世界與我的世界之外。我將那些對世界的抗議寫下，夾以憤怒與失望，然而直指核心的那一句我終究沒有明白過來。TY走過來按住我的肩膀，你可以再更柔軟一些，他說，否則容易折斷。

第一個合作案正式告一段落時我跟他請了不長的假，他說與其這樣，不如跟我去一個地方，於是我們又回到第一次見面的那間酒吧。Bartender有著貓科的眼睛，像是可以看穿人的靈魂。他說，我只能幫你們到這。

這就是全部了，或許再加上李東赫的眼睛；在兩坪大的錄音室裡我深深呼吸，閉起眼來彷彿還是感覺得到他的視線。帶著好奇與探求，銳利地戳穿我。

我貼近麥克風，吐出的字句都是他的名字。

 

//

 

通常故事需要有個結局，可是生活從來沒有。我們劃下逗點，稍作暫停，然後還是持續滾動。李東赫的實習剩一個月的時候我問他未來的打算，他說啊，像是才想到一般，說跟公司談好了，最後一學期回去上課，畢業之後轉正。

這是你想做的事嗎？我下意識地確認，李東赫頓了頓，說他其實還沒有想好。但沒關係，我覺得好像還可以繼續下去。他說，或許某一天我會發現真正想做的是什麼。

我說好，然後問他晚點要不要去吃烤腸。他約了李帝努，那人走向我們的桌子時先是有些訝異，才又笑了起來。跟馬克哥第一次打招呼，李帝努說，又笑笑地看向李東赫。把臉和手都藏在羽絨衣底下的李東赫嘟囔著，說上次約好要請他吃一頓，卻怎樣也不願透露打賭的談資。

燒酒幾杯下肚李東赫就安靜下來，用筷子戳著碗裡的牛腸。李帝努笑咪咪地說，東赫認識馬克哥以後就變了，以前喝多了就盡情使壞。

我說認識的時候也是那樣，他啊了一聲，說起來我那時也在場。

嗯，我有印象。

他以前更沒良心，只有喝多了才說實話。李帝努傾過來幫我倒酒，像是開了話匣子一樣。他有次問我怎樣確定到底是一頭熱還是真的在喜歡著誰，可是他以前不問這種事情的，我就想說這還需要回答嗎，明明都知道答案了。

我吶吶地點頭，李東赫的手從桌子底下伸過來找到我的，一邊眯著眼威脅李帝努說我還醒著不要以為聽不見。李帝努說知道了知道了，好像早已習慣不痛不癢。

埋單的時候李東赫靠在我的背上，酒酣的鼻息撲在我的頸間不願意好好自己站著。李帝努說家裡有人在等，站在門口等代駕，我跟李東赫則慢慢走路回家。夜裡偶爾零星的路人也行色匆匆，沒有人在意我們牽著的手，他卻執意要將揪緊的手放進我的大衣口袋。

我喊他的名字，他就黏膩的應聲，他說我一直是這樣子的，你不要發神經。我忽而想要哭泣，也許我真的流下眼淚，他伸手來撫摸我的臉頰，不知道是手心或是眼淚的溫度。

我說，我喜歡你。李東赫說我知道我知道，這難道是什麼很難看出來的事嗎，但我又說了一次。他用哄小孩子的語氣說，好了，讓我看看要怎麼把你修好。

我想吻他，他的嘴唇閃著水光。李東赫敷衍地墊起腳來將唇印在我的嘴角，帶著燒酒跟辣醬的味道。他用耍賴的方式低聲說，我想趕快回家。

我說好。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每當這種時候我都有種想要低頭吻他的衝動，不管身在何處。我猜他也發現了我這種不講理的個性，於是總會先向這裡靠一步，然後抓住我的手。他的手是四季皆高溫的小暖爐，即使用容易逸散溫度的方式扣住，依然能將溫度傳導過來。

東赫在進屋的瞬間將全身的重量倒向我，他在黑暗中找到我的嘴唇，以一種不願被分開的氣勢糾纏著舔了上來。我抓住他的腰，跌跌撞撞地進了房間，他便勾住我的大腿讓我們一起摔進不甚柔軟的床墊。

我伸手扒掉他身上臭烘烘的羽絨衣，東赫發出了咯咯的笑聲，說反正不管怎樣你都得換床單，一邊勾住我的脖子把吻印在耳後與頸側。我挑起眉，將他的上衣直接脫了下來。好冷，他打了個哆嗦，又往我身上纏上來。要開空調嗎？我問，一邊用被子把他掖起來，他不耐地把我拉回床上，大腿擠進我的胯間。

他說你知道更好的方式，讓我們溫暖起來。

每一次做愛他都像是會在過度的喘息中缺氧，他努力地撐起身索求親吻，像是能夠從濡濕的吻中汲取必要的氧氣。我按上他的大腿裡側，半抬的性器就抖了下，東赫很敏感，一點觸碰都像是要他命一樣向後弓起胸口，使得立起的乳尖在漂亮的胸口肌膚上更為顯眼，如果用舌尖舔濕，就會像糖果一樣濕潤得亮晶晶的。我在手上擠出比足量更多一些的潤滑液，讓他變得柔軟之餘也打濕底下的床單，東赫在察覺到意圖的瞬間都會顯得氣惱，卻又無法阻止我的恣意行為。我將手指慢慢探進去，先是一個指節，稍微彎著往裡頭推他的呼吸聲就變得濁重了些，彎起的膝蓋也微微發抖。

我問，還可以嗎？他低著頭看我，只是不說話，短短的睫毛在月光下閃閃發光。我靠過去吻他的胸口，用嘴唇碰一下，用前齒輕輕咬一下，他的雙手向後撐在床墊上，沒有辦法伸手將我拉近或推開，只能縮著躲。你快一點做，東赫咬著牙催促，皺著鼻子的模樣前一秒還很可愛，後一秒就發出了色情的聲音。

渾然迷人的矛盾體。

我加重了手指翻攪的力道，嗚咽聲跟珠玉一樣從半張的嘴裡落出，東赫的體溫偏高，緊緊吸附在手指上的內壁更是，他的喘息變得急促，像是搔到了舒服的地方，卻又抗拒著在正式開始之前就被弄到射出。如果在插進去之前就先讓他射過一次，後面半程他便會在恍惚之間被操得雙腿抽搐，完後直接睡倒不省人事。因此他覺得差不多的時候就會扭轉著身體後退，叫我不要再刺激撥弄。

直接進來，東赫用濕潤的鼻音催促，快點。

在我拆著保險套的時候東赫張開了雙腿，用手指將揉弄得柔軟的通道撐開，我將他的雙腿拉起來，毫無阻礙地擠了進去。他在我的上臂捏出了印子，就像我按在他的大腿上的指印，小麥色的肌膚上不是很顯眼，卻又隱約地煽惑。他屏住呼吸的時候整張臉會漲紅起來，出於生理性的反應很淺又很多，對我來說已經很受用了。

我抬高他的臀部，開始使勁抽送的時候他就開始克制不住聲音。不知道是不是酒精的關係，稍微蹭得大力些他都搖著頭要流出眼淚，小腿一抽一抽地懸著無處施力，像魚剛離水的撲騰，但身體又軟綿綿的。每一次頂進最深的地方東赫都會發出介於抽泣與呻吟的哭音，我喜歡在這一刻俯下去親吻，好像在長得窒息的吻與下身交匯的快感之中可以併發出一些電光石火的什麼。東赫將雙手搭在我的肩膀上，高潮的時候嗚嗚地將嘴唇貼在我的脖子上，白稠的精液打濕了我們的腹部，像是應許的雨。

等他緩過來後我又抽插了幾次，才拔出來摘掉套子，射在他淺褐色的胸口。

 

//

 

跟東赫住在一起之後我變得不容易做夢，更多時候像是浸泡在溫熱的水中漂浮，睜開眼時已經到了白晝。這個清晨他沒有提早離開，而是躺在我的手臂彎裡，將鼻口埋進被裡。我擔心他會在熟睡時缺氧，便把被單掀開一個可以呼吸的缺口，然而就算我再怎麼以為放輕了動作，東赫還是在下一秒鐘被吵醒。他有些困難地眨著眼，用一種睏倦時才會出現的鼻音問現在幾點。我伸長了手從床頭撈過手機，還不到十點，今天是週末，要不要再睡一會？然而他搖著頭就撐坐起來。

你今天要去工作室嗎？

中午要過去一趟。

……那我也去。東赫打著呵欠，說著的時候像是漫不經心，可我知道他總是那麼認真。他很快地沖完澡，從衣櫃抓出一件我的Ｔ恤跟緊身牛仔褲，把寬鬆的布料下擺塞進褲頭，就像是我們剛認識的時候。他的衣服要不是搶眼的顏色，就是上頭有著讓人眼花繚亂的圖樣，可都沒有他本人來得讓人深刻。我還能輕易記起他在徐煐淏的錄音室裡聽見我開門時抬起頭的第一眼的模樣，他穿著黑色的上衣，恰巧能蓋住眉端和太陽穴的短髮是紅色的，在那個夏天裡頭不斷褪去顏色，最後留下淺淺的褐。他開口的那一秒鐘就用獨特的嗓音抓住我的注意，而他說話的方式像青少年，在熟人與陌生人之間畫出一個界線，自己卻又可以輕易地跨過界限，來到我的面前。

我們搭地鐵去簽約公司的工作室，泰容哥今天在嗎？我們並肩抓著地鐵的扶桿時東赫問，我說不知道，應該都在那裡。泰容哥是很認真的那種人，有一點神經質傾向的工作狂。那跟你比呢，工作狂的程度？東赫笑著問，他穿著寬大的皮料夾克，笑起來會無意識地皺鼻子，那也讓他顯得比實際年齡稚氣得多。我從車窗的倒映裡試著抓住他的眼睛，他很快地發現我在做什麼，眼神也跟了上來。

每當這種時候我都有種想要低頭吻他的衝動，不管身在何處。我猜他也發現了我這種不講理的個性，於是總會先向這裡靠一步，然後抓住我的手。他的手是四季皆高溫的小暖爐，即使用容易逸散溫度的方式扣住，依然能將溫度傳導過來。

然後達到平衡。

我們買了後門的年糕湯進工作室，泰容哥果然在那，聽見我們來了才抬頭看鐘。哥還沒吃吧，我們帶午餐來了，東赫說著就把紙碗端到旁邊桌上，兀自拆了筷子塞給他。泰容哥每次見到東赫都用一種對待小朋友的方式說話，即使東赫跟我只差一歲，卻總是對他特別有所縱容與偏愛。我問他幾點到的，他聳了聳肩，說昨天待太晚，在沙發上窩了一晚。

哎，真的跟李馬克有得拼，東赫吐了吐舌頭。太投入工作了，泰容哥也二十後半不是嗎，別這樣苛待身體。

泰容哥笑了笑，便把電子鍵盤前的位置讓了出來，端起碗時突然又轉過來問：既然東赫來了，想不想幫我們配唱看看？

我愣了愣，看向他認真的表情才發現這個提議不是說說而已。

東赫連忙笑著說啊我不行吧，哥別開玩笑了。泰容哥卻不知道為什麼堅持了起來，唱唱看，就唱一次看看，差點要搖著他的手低聲下氣的拜託了，東赫才有些困惑地答應。泰容哥用平常我們試錄的麥克風接上器材，試音的時候東赫悄悄靠過來問我是不是預謀，我也兩手一攤什麼都不知道。

為什麼想讓東赫唱呢，我看著東赫戴上耳機，就湊過去問。泰容哥搖了搖頭，慢條斯理地說我也不知道，就是有種感覺。

東赫看向我，直到我點點頭示意後深深吸了口氣，才唱出了第一個音。我在那一瞬間屏住了呼吸，突然明白了泰容哥說的那種感覺。他的聲音像磁鐵，說話的時候帶點甜蜜，唱起歌卻清亮了起來。只是跟著Demo唱幾句英文歌詞而已，雖然咬字還很含混拙稚，我想起他開心時咯咯大笑的聲音，那是這麼感染情緒的聲響嗎？我暗想著，迎向泰容哥的視線很輕易就達成了共識。

還可以嗎？東赫唱完一段之後拿下耳機，幾乎有些小心翼翼地將視線來回投在我跟泰容哥臉上。

泰容哥滿意地笑起來，說我就知道東赫的聲音很特殊，唱出來的時候特別好，說著就把音軌點出來聽。在自己的歌聲響起時，東赫看向我，露出一個難以言喻的表情。

怎麼了？我問他，他只是搖了搖頭。我第一次這樣透過錄音聽到自己的聲音，感覺很……特別，有點陌生，不像是我自己。

泰容哥說，那是因為聲音傳導的介質不同，透過空氣震動聽見的聲音跟透過自己體內聽見的會有微妙的差異，所以第一次進錄音室的人幾乎都會因為跟自己聽到的差異嚇一跳。

啊，自己聽到的跟現實的差距，東赫恍然地點頭，又問是否可以將這段錄音傳給他。當然可以，泰容哥對著他又溫柔了起來，拍拍他說東赫可以考慮一下再決定。

 

//

 

離開工作室所在的大樓時已經天黑了，我問東赫是不是餓了，他點點頭又搖頭。我還在想聲音的事，他若有所思地說。如果我聽到的聲音跟你聽到的這麼不同，那究竟要怎做，才能讓你聽到我所聽到的世界？

我想了想，在思考的同時世界安靜了下來，街邊經過的車輛像是被按了無聲鍵，只有我，跟站在眼前的他。可能沒辦法吧，我說，我們只能在既定的差距下找到維持一致的可能性。

那像這樣呢？他跨近了一步，雙手抓住我的手，鞋尖錯開碰在一起，然後墊起腳尖將臉湊近。直到嘴唇碰在一起的前一刻，他才垂下了眼睛。我反手抓住他的指尖，將靠近與觸碰化作一個扎實的親吻。他在短暫的吻要結束的時候轉著舌頭模糊地說了些什麼，我又加深了親吻，用舌尖纏住他的，不讓他有分心的時間。

最後又慢慢分開。

這種感覺也可以維持一致地延續下去嗎？他悄著聲音問，我將他的手拉進自己的外套口袋，就著滑稽的姿勢擁抱。不維持一致也沒關係，我說，只要我們的努力是均衡的就可以了。

我愛你，我在他的唇邊小聲說；東赫聽見了，用受不了的表情笑了起來。

這是我在此刻唯一想要傳達給他的事。

  
  



End file.
